Dreams of Kisses
by Inquette
Summary: FxK AU. Kamui, a shy vampire, falls uncontrollably in love with Fuuma. But Fuuma mistakenly believes Kamui murdered his parents and plots revenge. Will Fuuma discover the truth before he breaks Kamui's heart?


Disclaimer: I don't own X/1999.

**Dreams of Kisses**

Chapter 1: Shattered

Warm fingers traced a clear path across frosted windowpanes as bright violet eyes adoringly watched the blurry silhouette of a single man. Kamui's eyes sparkled under the dim light of his little attic room, and his heart fluttered as his trembling fingers completed the wet outline of a heart.

"Fuuma…" His whisper barely drifted past his parted lips, but Fuuma seemed to hear, for at that moment, he turned around and looked up into his window.

"Ah!" Kamui fell from his window ledge seat, a scarlet blush rapidly dusting his cheeks, hands clutched against his chest trying to still his blaring heartbeat. He banged his head against the wall, "Stupid, stupid stupid…" Never in his 328 years of existence had he felt so helpless, so confused. Never had he yearned for any human or vampire, but now… now, he gasped, his desire uncontrollably ravaged his body. 16 years old for the rest of eternity, the delicate vampire hoped his recklessly unleashed emotions would vanish with time… because…

he could never allow himself something so illicit, so impossible, so precious as human love.

Outside, beneath the glistening streetlamps, Fuuma wondered about the tiny figure who so suddenly disappeared from the window, and smiled cruelly as he threaded his way home. When Kamui dared again to glimpse the streets below, his chest tightened for Fuuma was gone.

The distant sound of his clock chimed eleven. Fearing dreams of kisses, screams, and golden eyes that thoughts of Fuuma would bring, Kamui pulled on his only wool jacket, a large WWII military coat given to him by a soldier. He tumbled down the three flights of stairs of the dilapidated mansion in which he lived, and flung into the biting night air in search of his dinner. Downtown Tokyo shimmered with shop lights and melted snow, and the trickle of coins in arcade machines softly drizzled the bustle of laughter and moving bodies. But Kamui escaped into dim alleyways. He could reach the meat market faster this way.

Rusty snow water from drainpipes soaked his feathery hair and draped it in wet streaks across his face. But his mind was lost, intoxicated on fantasies of an unattainable life. Broken market lanterns flickered into view. Suddenly, Kamui slid against a streak of icy ground and toppled over his faltering step, but before striking the snow drenched pavement, arms encircled his waist, and in his lower back, he felt the sharp penetration of a needlepoint, stabbed roughly through the fibers of his coat, and the entry of a searing hot liquid into his abdomen. Collapsing, he tried to gasp, but his mouth wouldn't open. Whatever was inside of him had him paralyzed. An unfamiliar voice chuckled before his head was ripped from the ground.

"Look at this boys!" He stared into the dark eyes of three men. One hitched a crossbow and forced the tip into Kamui's thin chest. 'Vampire hunters!' Kamui winced as the thought shot painfully through his mind.

"Boss is gonna pay us a load for this one."

"But isn't it illegal to hunt this one? He's like a hero in this city."

"Boss wants him. Look at those eyes and those pouty lips." A sloppy kiss was pressed into Kamui's temple.

"Maybe we should play with him too before we give him over."

The men forced Kamui onto his back, grabbed his shoulders and slammed his fragile skull into pointed shards of ice to daze him into bleeding submission. A blade slashed across his wrist and neck, fingers smeared his blood and dug into the wounds as if to pull his veins out. Eyes wide to a tear stained sky, a faint drone and the sound of rushing water surging in his ears, Kamui wanted to scream in terror, in pain, but only a weak 'Hnn' wavered from his helpless lips. As tears slipped from his dimmed eyes, his vision flickered, exploded in a glare of spotless white.

And then it was over. They were gone, and someone was cradling his limp form, pulling him into a warm, muscular body, pressing kisses into his bloody neck, caressing his cheek, stroking his hair, murmuring, "It's alright… It's alright… you're safe now."

"Fu... Fu…uuma?!" Kamui whimpered breathlessly.

"Shhh… I'm here." Fuuma gently rocked him back and forth, his arms wrapped tightly around Kamui's waist and chest, his lips kissing gently along Kamui's pale collarbone. Kamui weakly arched his back and pressed a chaste kiss on Fuuma's neck in gratitude.

'He's so beautiful and so small,' Fuuma thought.

For a moment, as snow fluttered from the moonless sky, as Kamui drifted into unconsciousness in his arms, Fuuma tried to forget the broken little vampire was a killer.

To be continued…


End file.
